Thrown Into the Past: Gather the Guardians
by SkyGem
Summary: Second in the TItP trilogy. After keeping them apart for a decade, the wheels of fate have started to turn and bring the kids back together. What will happen when they find out that they're to become the tenth generation of the Vongola? No pairings.
1. The Original Four

Summary: Second in the TItP trilogy. After keeping them apart for a decade, the wheels of fate have started to turn and bring the kids back together. What will happen when they find out that they're to become the tenth generation of the Vongola?

SkyGem: Yay~ I'm finally on the second part! I really hope you guys like this installment of the trilogy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><em><span>Time Skip: Eight Years Later<span>_

Kyoya stepped off the plane and caught a glimpse of the country called Japan for the first time in eight years.

After his parents' divorce almost a decade ago, he had had to leave his home in Namimori to go live with his father in France, and this after having finally met people that he actually might care about. Now, he was back home, and even though he would never admit it, he was hoping that he would meet at least one of them again.

Letting the smile fall off his face, he slowly walked into the airport to look for his mother. It didn't take long to find her, and he was soon enveloped in a motherly hug.

Smiling faintly, he said, "Ohayou, kaa-san."

Smiling up at him, his mother said, "It's so good to have you back, Kyoya! You've grown so much! You're looking more and more like your father by the day."

"People tell me that all the time," he said automatically, his mind somewhere else.

Seeing that she no longer had her son's attention, Misaki giggled lightly, saying, "Well, let's get home, shall we?"

And with that, the two Hibaris were soon on their way home.

* * *

><p>The next few days were anything but quiet, as Kyoya explored the town of Namimori, seeing what had changed and re-establishing his control over the area.<p>

By the time a week had passed, Kyoya had established himself as the most powerful in the area and not even high school students would cross him.

But despite all this, he was a little disappointed. He had spent a good part of the last seven days exploring the town and he still hadn't caught a glimpse of any of the three kids that had lived here when he was younger. Just as he was thinking this, though, almost as if his thoughts had summoned him, a streak of black hair almost knocked him over.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down at the younger boy, who had fallen to the ground.

Letting out a small growl, he was about to attack the kid for not watching where he was going and disturbing his thoughts when something quite strange happened. The kid laughed.

"Gomen, ne?" said the boy, looking up at him with cheerful brown eyes. When their eyes met, though, the smile fell off the boy's face to be replaced by a dumbstruck expression.

As Kyoya's mind worked fast to try and remember where he'd seen this boy before (he had been doing this a lot lately, seeing as most of the people in this town were those he'd known when he was younger), the boy raised his finger to point at him, his mouth gaping.

"Kyoya-nii!" he shouted finally, jumping up and tackling the skylark.

Kyoya's steel gray eyes narrowed a little as he stared down at the boy. "Takeshi?" he asked in a quiet voice, and the boy now identified as Takeshi grinned brightly up at him.

"You're back!" he said happily. "I can't believe it! Where did you go?"

"I moved to France with my dad," replied Kyoya automatically, not bothering to withdraw himself from the younger boy's embrace. "How are Tsuna and Ryohei?"

At this, the boy withdrew, a pout growing on his face. "They both moved away after we returned. You're the first one I've seen since breakfast."

Kyoya didn't even bother pointing out how absurd that statement sounded, opting instead to nod and inform him, "I'm starting at Nami-chuu tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Takeshi in a hyperactive voice. "That's awesome! I get to see Kyoya-nii everyday again! Ne, do you think we'll be able to see the others again too?"

"But of course."

* * *

><p><em><span>Time Skip: One Year Later<span>_

Sasagawa Ryohei smiled brightly as he looked upon his childhood home, which he hadn't seen in nine years.

Soon after the whole "kidnapping" fiasco almost a decade ago, Ryohei's maternal grandmother, who lived in Kyoto, had gotten sick. For that reason, and spurred by the fear that one of their children would get kidnapped again, the Sasagawa couple had decided to move the whole family to Ryohei's mother's birthplace.

Now, after months of begging and pleading, Ryohei had finally convinced his parents to move back so that he could start junior high at Nami-chuu.

With a wide, goofy grin on his face, Ryohei ran into the house and up to his old bedroom, which was currently empty except for the big brown boxes which held all of his possessions.

Taking a deep breath, the young boxer threw his energy into unpacking, and by the time night rolled around, the carpet was rolled out, his father had helped him set up his bed again, and a quarter of his clothes had found their place in his closet.

"You seem happy, sweetie," his mother commented over dinner.

Ryohei, his mouth stuffed, looked up, his eyes shining brightly. Quickly swallowing his food, he said, "Of course I'm EXTREMELY happy! We're back in Namimori! I can't wait to meet my friends again to the EXTREME!"

His little sister Kyoko, who was sitting beside him, blinked up at him with an innocent smile on her face. "Can I meet nii-san's friends too?"

"Of course!" replied Ryohei with a smile, ruffling her hair playfully. "After I EXTREMELY find them again!"

* * *

><p>Only three days after the Sasagawa family moved back to Namimori did the first day of school come.<p>

Unlike many kids, who dreaded the beginning of a new school year, Ryohei was actually quite looking forward to it, seeing as it would be his best chance to see his friends again.

Contrary to what his family were most likely thinking, though, the people he was looking forward to seeing again weren't only those he had been hung out with at school when he was younger, it was also the other kids he had met in that strange little place called the Vongola HQ all those years ago.

Even though he had known them a considerably shorter amount of time, the bonds Ryohei had with those six others were stronger than any he had with any of his other friends. Maybe that's just what happened when people lived together for an extended period of time, and there was no one else for company there that were their age except for themselves.

Either way, Ryohei was one happy boy as he stood in front Nami-chuu, grinning like an idiot.

What Ryohei hadn't heard, though, was that the disciplinary committee leader of that school was extremely strict and, unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) for him, he had managed to get his attention the moment he stepped onto the property.

There he was, standing and minding his own business, when a tonfa suddenly smashed into his back.

Startled, Ryohei stumbled forward before his boxer's instincts kicked in and he regained his balance, whipping around to face his opponent and bringing his arms up in front of him in the default guard position.

What he saw there made him immediately drop his guard again as he stared at the older male standing in front of him.

Not noticing the sudden attention he was receiving, the attacker, Kyoya, merely growled out, "You were blocking the gateway to the school and there for disturbing the peace. It is time to receive your punishment, herbivore."

Ryohei just continued staring, before shouting, "Kyoya-nii!"

Kyoya, who had been just inches away from hitting him again with his tonfa, froze in his tracks. His eyes slowly travelling up to meet the younger male's eyes, the prefect slowly relaxed his stance, acknowledging, "Ryohei. I'll let you off this time, herbivore, but next time, make sure you don't block the other students' way in."

Smiling widely and completely ignoring what Kyoya had just said, the young boxer showed his signature grin and threw an arm around his shoulder, effectively stunning all the passersby who had stopped to watch the show unfold.

"It's good to see you again, Kyoya-nii! How are the others? Have you gotten in touch with Nagi-chan or any of those Italian guys? How are Tsuna and Takeshi?"

Glaring at the offending arm, Kyoya didn't bother to attack him, deciding to give him one more chance.

"No, we haven't gotten in touch with the others, and seeing as Tsuna moved away nine years ago, I have no idea about his welfare. Takeshi, on the other hand, is doing well. He's coming over to my residence tonight."

Easily deciphering the obscure invitation, Ryohei said, "EXTREMELY excellent! I'll meet you after class, then!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Time Skip: One Year Later<span>_

"Watashi wa Sawada Tsunayoshi desu! Hajimemashite!"

Takeshi, whose head had been resting in his arms, blinked his eyes open when he heard the introduction. He wasn't sure if it was the voice, but for some reason, he suddenly felt an overpowering feeling of familiarity wash over him.

Slowly raising his head from his arms, the boy looked up and into a face he hadn't seen in approximately a decade.

There, standing at the front of the class, was a boy his age with dishevelled brown hair and innocent, chocolate brown eyes; eyes that only one person in the world possessed.

Feeling excitement take hold of him, the cheerful teen immediately stood up and shouted, "Tsuna-kun!"

Everyone turned to look at Takeshi in confusion, but the boy wasn't really paying any attention to them. His eyes had locked on Takeshi, and he had on an expression of astonishment that was quickly melting away into excitement.

"Takeshi-kun!"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Ta-da! I actually got it done! Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter, ne? This was really to just lay the foundations of the story, so not much happened except their reunions. There'll be a little more on Tsuna's life these past ten years in the next chapter, so just be patient, ne? Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. The Other Three

SkyGem: Wow that's a lot of reviews for last chapter! You all must have been pretty excited! Which makes me feel so guilty for taking so long to update…but here's the new chapter at last! And before I started it, I just wanted to answer a question a few of you had. Some of y'all were wondering why Ryohei added –nii to the end of Kyoya's name, yes? Well, that's 'cause I was under the impression that Kyoya was a year older than him. I decided to check the Reborn wiki anyways, though and turns out I was right ^^. So, now that that question's answered, let's move on to the story!

* * *

><p>"Takeshi-kun!" shouted Tsuna, bounding over to the black haired boy, who had gotten out of his seat, to give him a hug. "I can't believe you're really here! And that we're in the same class!"<p>

Takeshi's grin stretched from ear to ear as he studied the boy in front of him. "I can't believe **you're** here! You've grown so much, Tsuna! Still look an awful lot like Giotto-nii, though; maybe even more so."

"Do you know Sawada-kun, Yamamoto-kun?" asked the teacher curiously.

"Of course!" shouted Takeshi, throwing an arm around the boy. "He's a local! We used to be really close friends before he moved away!"

"Wonderful! Then you wouldn't mind showing him around?"

"Not at all," he replied, grinning easily. "I imagine there are some people that want to meet him, as well."

Tsuna turned to look at his friend, wide-eyed, and Takeshi winked in reply.

After taking the empty seat that was so conveniently placed next to his long-lost friend, watched the board, not really paying attention to whatever the teacher was talking about.

He was too happy for learning.

* * *

><p>When the bell for lunch rang, only seconds passed before Tsuna was surrounded by his new classmates.<p>

"Did you really live here when you were younger?"

"How come we don't remember you?"

"Since when have you been such good friends with Yamamoto-san?"

"Who is that Giotto person you were talking about earlier?"

Tsuna looked around, bewildered at all the attention, before looking pleadingly at Takeshi.

The black haired boy grinned and whipped out his cell phone, talking loudly over the voices of the crowd, "Hey, Tsuna! Watch this!"

Immediately, everyone was quiet as they watched what the baseball star would do.

Quickly typing in a text message, he pressed send, then held up a hand.

"Five…four…three…two…one…"

The second the number one left his lips, the door to their classroom burst open, and everyone turned to see who it was.

Upon seeing the violence-prone disciplinary committee leader standing at the entrance to their class, the crowd around the two students immediately dispersed.

The newly arrived skylark, though, wasn't paying them a shred of attention. His gaze was focused on Tsunayoshi.

Everyone was quiet as their sempai walked into their classroom and right up to the new students and place a hand on his desk, leaning in close to inspect his face.

Tsuna, though, instead of being terrified for his wellbeing as was everyone else in the class, smiled brightly, throwing both arms around the boy's neck and touching their foreheads together.

"Good to see you again, Kyoya-nii," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

And Kyoya, to everyone but Takeshi's great surprise, smiled. It wasn't even a smirk, but a real, genuine, smile!

"Welcome back, little herbivore," replied the older boy before pulling out of the embrace.

Takeshi, with a pout on his face, chose right then to interrupt, saying, "You know, that just proves how much he favours you, Tsuna. He never lets me call him that in public! If I called him anything other than Kyoya-sempai, he would refuse to acknowledge me for a whole week!"

Kyoya looked as if he were about to make a retort, but at that moment, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and a faint but growing ever louder shout of, "EXTREEEEME!"

Takeshi's expression brightened at this. "I was beginning to wonder when he'd show up!"

"You mean, Ryohei-nii is here as well?" asked Tsuna, looking excited.

His question was answered as the door was once again burst in, and this time the Nami-chuu boxing club captain came in, his eyes quickly seeking out Tsuna.

"Sawada! You have EXTREMELY returned!"

"Long time no talk, nii-san," said the boy as he went up to hug his older brother figure.

"Sawada, join my EXTREME boxing club!"

"I don't know how to box, nii-san," replied the brunette quietly.

While this exchange was going on, the rest of the students in the class were watching with wide eyes. This was probably the oddest combination any of them had ever seen; the solitary prefect who hated crowding, the loud boxing captain who could never sit still, the hot baseball star who never stopped smiling, and the new students, who seemed to know a lot more than he probably should have.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, in Italy<span>_

Hayato sat quietly after he had hung up the phone, just staring into space. He had just finished talking to the sun arcobaleno Reborn, who had informed him that there was a new candidate for Vongola Decimo, and that he was the same age as the silverette himself.

When he had heard this, he was furious. Someone the same age as him thought that he could take over the most powerful mafia family in Italia? Not while he was still alive. Even if he hadn't seen them in years, the Vongola's first generation had done so much for him; there was no way he was going to let some brat potentially ruin the only thing he had left of them.

When he had heard that the boy was Japanese, though, a small hope had sprung to life inside of him, and when he heard that the boy's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, well, he felt like he'd had a heart attack. For just the smallest of seconds, he had entertained fantasies that it just might be **his** Tsuna, but no, that was impossible. **His** Tsuna was much too innocent to be involved in the mafia. It really did suck that he hadn't gotten around to learning Tsuna's full name, though...

But despite all this, he couldn't help the excitement that rose in him every time he thought of his impending trip to Japan. There was always the smallest chance that he would see Tsuna again, and there was no way he was giving up that chance.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, in Kokuyo<span>_

Mukuro lay in his bed in Kokuyo land, staring up at the ceiling and wondering just how fourteen days could have changed his life so much.

Just two weeks at the Vongola HQ, and he'd been convinced that not all mafia were bad.

Just two weeks at the Vongola HQ, and he'd learned that there were better things to live for than revenge.

Just two weeks at the Vongola HQ, and now here he was, a decade later, and oh so close to finding **them** again.

Letting his eyes slide closed, feeling comforted by the sound of his friends' even breathing, he decided maybe it was time to take a stroll in one of his illusions.

He never would know what had compelled him to do it at that exact time, because the next thing he could remember was hearing an eerily familiar voice.

"So this is how I'm going to die?" a quiet, breathy voice asked of no one.

Mukuro followed the voice, as if entranced, before he saw a pale, pale girl lying on a white hospital bed. Her face haunted him with its familiarity.

The girls lips didn't move, but he could hear her loud and clear.

"I can't die yet!" she was telling herself, sounding desperate, as if she were about to start crying. "Okaa-san was wrong! There are people that care about me! And I need to find them again! I need to!"

Mukuro felt his heart jump into his throat as he realised why she was so familiar…

"Nagi…"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Voila! I hoped you guys liked, ne? Please do leave a review, and I'll see you all very soon! Ciao!<p>

P.S. I'm thinking of possibly making this a four part series. See, I really want to add in the Simon arc, but I don't think that would really fit into this part of the series, seeing as after the Kokuyo arc finishes, the fact that they knew each other really won't affect the original storyline at all until we get to the Simon arc…what do you guys think?


	3. How Dare You?

"Nagi..." said Mukuro quietly, watching the girl as if in a trance. Her long purple hair now reached past her waist, but it was limp and lacklustre; the complete opposite of when he had last seen her. Her face, from what he could see of it, had matured, but she still had some baby fat on her cheeks. One of her eyes was heavily bandaged, and her delicate skin marred with scars. "Nagi!" he said, shouting this time, unable to bear the sight of her like this.

"W-who-?" she asked quietly, sounding scared, but the expression on her face remained blank; it must be her inner voice talking to him…he'd always expected that she had a talent for illusions. "How do you know my name?" she asked, and Mukuro felt his heart break at the fear in her voice.

Quietly approaching her, he brushed ghostly lips against her cheek, saying, "Kufufu, you've become even more beautiful this past decade, my precious Nagi-chan. I hope you haven't forgotten me?"

"M-Mukuro…kun?" asked Nagi, her voice sounding hopeful, and heartbreakingly sad.

"The one and only," he answered, a gentle smile gracing his features.

"M-Mukuro-kun," she said in a broken whisper, a single tear escaping from underneath the still closed eyelid of her only visible eye. "I-I missed you so much!"

Mukuro gently hushed her, asking, "Where are you right now? I'll come to you."

"I-I'm at Namimori General Hospital, in Namimori, Japan…" she replied. "I got into an accident yesterday, Mukuro-kun. The doctors, they…they said I won't survive unless they do an organ transplant, but okaa-san won't pay them! She doesn't want me put on the waiting list; she said it'll be better if they just let me die! I don't want to die, Mukuro-kun! I-I'm so scared!"

Mukuro felt hot white rage explode inside of him when he heard this. How could anyone say that about their own child? How could they just abandon her?

"It's okay," he reassured her gently, trying to keep the rage out of his voice, "you don't need to be afraid, Nagi-chan, I'm coming to rescue you, okay? We'll get you on that list, and I'll find the money, Nagi-chan, so please don't cry. And until they find donors for you, I'll help you. I'll use my illusions on you, okay? I'll use my illusions as substitutes for your organs. You're going to be alright, Nagi-chan. You don't need to worry."

"Mukuro-kun…I miss you so much," she said.

"I miss you too, my sweet Nagi, but don't worry. I'm only in Kokuyo, so before you know it, I'll be there, right beside you. So relax, and get some rest. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon…"

There was a small sigh of relief from the girl and she said in a completely trusting voice, "Okay, Mukuro-kun. I'll see you soon…"

"Sweet dreams, Nagi-chan…"

* * *

><p>When Tsuna woke up on his second day of classes, he was beyond giddy. He'd met three of his friends again, and one of them was even in his class! He really couldn't wait to go to school.<p>

Hopping out of bed, he took a quick shower, changed into his uniform, and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

When he got there, though, he got a huge shock.

There, sitting at the breakfast table, was a tall man in a suit, his black fedora, with its thick orange stripe, was resting on the table beside him, instead of on his head like usual.

When Tsuna stumbled into the kitchen, the man turned around, and smirked at Tsuna.

"Reborn-ji-san!" shouted the brunette, attacking the twenty-seven-year-old* in a hug. "You didn't tell us you were coming! I can't believe it's already been two years since I last saw you! Anyways, what are you doing in Japan? I thought you were supposed to be in Italy with dad?"

The older male just smacked him on the head, saying, "How many times have I told you not to call me that? I'm not that old yet, baka!"

Letting out a small chuckle at the man's death glare, which would have made anyone else back away in fear, Tsuna said, "Sorry, Reborn-**nii**," emphasising the 'nii' part. "So, what are you doing here?"

The man looked towards Nana, who had just slipped a couple of pancakes onto a plate for her son. "Nana-san, you told me you had some shopping to do, didn't you? Why don't you go now? I'll make sure Tsuna gets to school on time."

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart, Reborn-kun! Thank you so much! I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Bye, kaa-san!" called Tsuna before taking a bite of his pancakes. Once Nana had left, and the door had closed behind her, the brunette turned to look at the man that was almost like a second father to him, wondering what he had to say that his mother couldn't hear.

Reborn just stared at him evenly, before saying bluntly, "Tsuna, I'm here to turn you into a mafia boss."

Hearing these words, Tsuna almost choked on his food. Grabbing his glass of orange juice, he quickly downed it before turning back to Reborn with a scowl on his face. "What the hell, Reborn-nii?" he demanded irritably. "That's not funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny," replied the man, his expression serious. "Tsuna, your father and I both work for the Vongola Family of Italy, and the Vongola Kyuudaime*, Timoteo, has sent me to train you for the position of Vongola Juudaime because all his sons have passed away and as the great-great-great grandson of the Vongola Shodaime*, you are the only eligible heir left."

'_Vongola?'_ wondered Tsuna, his eyes widening. _'Isn't that the name of the group that Giotto-nii made? And did Reborn-nii just say that I'm his great-great-great grandson? Well…they did tell us that we went back in time, but…this is so cool! I'm Giotto-nii's descendant! No wonder I look so much like him! _

As Tsuna wondered gleefully at this new revelation, another thought came to him that completely crushed all the happiness he'd felt at the thought of being Giotto's descendant.

"The Vongola…is a mafia family?" he asked uncomprehendingly.

"That's right," answered Reborn, wondering why his new student had suddenly become all quiet.

Tsuna flinched when he heard those two words, before shaking his head in denial. "You're lying!" he shouted fiercely, surprising Reborn. The hitman had never seen the gentle brunette act this way, but then again, he'd never seen Tsuna when he was angry, which was a terrifying sight.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Reborn, his eyebrow twitching with irritation. If it had been anyone but Tsuna, he would have pulled Leon on them already. But because it was Tsuna, he didn't do anything. He'd known Tsuna since the brunette was a baby, and that kidnapping incident when he was younger, which had caused Iemitsu to move his family to Tokyo, had caused the hitman to become even better acquainted with the brunette. After the kidnapping incident, Iemitsu had become completely paranoid, believing that it had happened because of his position in the Vongola, and had somehow convinced Nono to send someone to periodically check on his precious family. That someone had been Reborn.

"Because the Vongola isn't a mafia family!" hissed Tsuna. "They're a vigilante group whose purpose is to protect the innocent civilians from mafia families and corrupt officials within the government!"

Reborn's eyes widened marginally at the words that came out of Tsuna's mouth, and he stood up so quickly, his chair fell back. "Who told you that, Tsuna?" he asked, his voice a little urgent.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Tsuna, acting a little childishly because he was still annoyed at Reborn.

"Tsuna, who told you?" asked Reborn again, his voice getting a little harder. "I need to know, because if there's someone feeding you false information, then they need to be identified and stopped immediately, for your safety."

"It's not false!" shouted Tsuna, getting even angrier than before.

Taking a deep breath, Reborn closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm down, then locked eyes with Tsuna and said, "No, it's not entirely false. True enough, the Vongola did start off as a vigilante group, but when the Vongola Shodaime, Giotto, retired, and his cousin took over, it joined the mafia. The Vongola Nidaime's* beliefs were very different from his predecessor's, and because of that, the Vongola now has the bloodiest history in the entire mafia world. Now tell me, Tsuna, who gave you this information?"

Tsuna had frozen completely at what the hitman had said. When he finally unfroze, though, his fury had reached new heights. In a quiet, cold voice, he said, "So let me get this straight. Giotto-nii entrusted his precious Vongola to this man, who completely changed it so that it wasn't even recognisable as what it had started out as, and now you've chosen me, **me**, as the next leader as your **last resort**? HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed in incomprehension and possibly even fear. "Giotto-nii…?" he asked quietly, wondering what the hell the little brunette was talking about.

Tsuna just stared at him, his anger still bubbling, before he remembered something.

"Where are they?" he asked quietly, and Reborn's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"They?" asked the hitman.

"The Vongola rings," said Tsuna impatiently. "What happened to the Vongola rings?"

Reborn was starting to get really perplexed; how was it that Tsuna knew so much about the Vongola?

"They're on the fingers of the ninth generation guardians, where else?" he answered, eyeing Tsuna interestedly.

"I want them," said Tsuna. "What can I do to get them?"

Reborn smirked smugly now. He was still confused about the situation, but he knew by the way Tsuna said it, that he would do anything for the rings, so maybe the hitman could use this as an advantage, to get some answers out of the boy.

"You have to become Vongola Juudaime," answered Reborn. "How else?"

Tsuna let out a small, uncharacteristic snarl at this. He wanted nothing to do with the Vongola in the state it was in now, but he knew that he had to get the rings. Those rings, he knew, had been very precious to his Giotto-nii; they were a symbol of the bond he had with his guardians, and Tsuna had to get them, no matter what. He had to keep them safe. It was the least he could do.

'_Fine,'_ he thought. _'They want me to be Vongola Juudaime? Then I'll do it. I'll become Vongola Juudaime…and then, I'll destroy it! I'll destroy the Vongola that has become so corrupted. Giotto-nii will understand. He'll want me to do this. I know it.'_

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna looked at Reborn with hard eyes and said, "Fine. I'll do it. I'll be Vongola Juudaime."

* * *

><p>*Reborn – yes, he's in his adult form in this fic, and yes, he is still an arcobaleno. I've just decided to change the curse a little bit in here. This will make it a little more exciting, since you guys will have to wait to find out what exactly the curse is until Reborn tells Tsuna about it.<p>

*Shodaime, Nidaime, Kyuudaime, Juudaime – First, Second, Ninth, and Tenth respectively. Well, seeing as they're talking in Japanese here, I really don't see why they should use the Italian version of these words…

SkyGem: Phew! Now wasn't that a tense chapter? And longer than usual as well! I hope you guys enjoyed, ne? Please do leave a review and let me know what you guys thought! And yes, it's taking a while for them to be reunited, isn't it? Does it frustrate you? I hope it does! XD Well then, ja ne!

P.S. I'm currently in the process of setting up a blog for my fanfiction account. It's nowhere near done, but you guys can check it out nevertheless! The address is skygem(dot)blog(dot)com. If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know, ne? I'm new to this whole thing…


	4. Just Like I Promised

It was a commotion outside Nagi's room that finally awoke her from the near-comatose state she had been in.

She awoke for the first time since her accident.

Nagi remembered once when she was nearly conscious; that was when she had heard her mother and the doctor talking, when she had found out that she would most probably die.

With despair in her heart, she had sunk back into the deep void of unconsciousness, and it wasn't long after that that she first heard it.

She heard **his** voice.

She'd been scared of course, but she'd recognized the voice, vaguely.

And now, she heard that voice shouting, shouting words that she couldn't quite make out.

Finally, though, her brain began to make the connections between the words and their meanings, and she felt she might have laughed, had she been in a better condition.

"I said that I'm here to see my Nagi! She had been in a car accident a little while ago, and I was told that she'd been brought here! So hurry the hell up and let me in before I tear this place apart BRICK BY BRICK!"

"Sir, I have already told you, at this point, only family is allowed to visit Nikimi Nagi-san!"

Nagi could tell that the words were getting closer, and just when it seemed as if the nurse was standing right outside her room, the girl heard the sound of a door opening.

"I am her family! I care more for that girl than her so-called 'mother' ever will, and there is no way in hell that you are going to stop me from seeing her!"

With that voice and her desire –no, her need to see the face that it belonged to, Nagi struggled to force her eyes open.

"But sir-" began the nurse, but was immediately shushed by Mukuro as said boy spotted the figure on the hospital bed.

Mukuro immediately recognized her, and as he walked up to her bed, he noticed the flickering of her eyelids.

"Nagi-chan?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. "I came to see you, just like I promised. So will you open those pretty eyes of yours for me?"

The nurse let out a sad little sigh; however she looked at it, this boy was probably her patient's boyfriend, desperate to see her after their time apart.

She felt a little sad for him, knowing that she probably wouldn't ever open her eyes again.

Her eyes quickly flickering over to the girl in maybe a small, vain hope, the nurse's eyes widened in shock as her brain registered what she was seeing.

The girl, who had been unconscious ever since she had been brought here, had finally opened her eyes, and her delicate pink lips were pulled up into a barely visible smile.

In a ghost of a voice, she whispered, "Mukuro-kun…"

* * *

><p>"Fine. I'll do it. I'll be Vongola Juudaime."<p>

Reborn's smirk turned victorious, and he said, "Good. Now, tell me, how do you know all these things that you shouldn't?"

"I'll tell you later," said Tsuna, turning to head out the door. "I have school right now."

"Tsuna," said Reborn in a warning voice, but all he got in reply was a rude snarl from his new student.

Letting out a small noise of frustration, the hitman took out his cell phone to call Nono and tell him just what he thought about his incompetent spies.

* * *

><p>Takeshi had been talking to one of his classmates when Tsuna walked into the room, his expression troubled.<p>

Quickly excusing himself from the conversation, Takeshi hurriedly went up to his friend.

Throwing an arm around the boy' shoulders, he asked, "What's up, Tsuna?"

When Tsuna met his eyes, there was a hard edge in his gaze for a moment. When he saw Takeshi, though, his expression softened and he shook his head, saying, "Nandemonai."

Takeshi's brows furrowed at the obvious lie, and he removed his arm from his friend's shoulders. Turning to look him squarely in the eye, he said in a warning voice, "Don't lie to me, Tsuna."

For a second, it looked as if the brunet would deny that he was lying, but then his shoulders slumped and he moved to whisper something into Takeshi's ears.

Bending closer to make it easier for his friend, Takeshi heard Tsuna whisper in clear words, "I'm the next boss of the Vongola, which is a mafia family."

Takeshi jerked suddenly backwards as if he had been slapped, staring at his friend in shock and trying to discern whether or not he was joking.

Seeing that Tsuna was completely serious, Takeshi took the boy's arm and dragged him out of the classroom, telling the boy that he'd been talking to earlier, "Tell sensei that we're going to the disciplinary office!"

* * *

><p>"Today, we have a transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy until now, Gokudera Hayato."<p>

Hayato scowled out at his new classmates, half of whom were staring at him with dreamy expressions on their faces (the female half) and the other half of whom were glaring furiously at him (the male half).

After he had taken his seat, the teacher was about to take roll when one of the students raised his hand, saying, "Sensei, Yamamoto told me to let you know that he and Sawada went to the disciplinary office!"

At first, Hayato was about to ignore this, but something at the back of his mind was nagging him, telling him that this name was important, that he should pay attention to it.

The teen thought about it for a moment before he came to a shocking realization.

Yamamoto and Sawada.

Yamamoto was the name of the annoying black haired kid from **back then**!

And the candidate for Decimo was named Sawada **Tsuna**yoshi.

There was no way in hell this could be a coincidence.

Getting up from his seat, he demanded from the boy that had spoken before, "Where is the disciplinary office?"

For a moment, there was complete and utter silence as everyone stared at him before the aforementioned boy stuttered out the answer, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his terrifying new classmate's anger.

And without a second glance back, Hayato rushed out of the classroom and to the disciplinary office, his heart in his throat.

Could it be possible that the Decimo candidate really was his Tsuna?

Arriving at the right door, the hot-tempered silveret threw it open, and suddenly found himself the subject of four disconcerting stares.

One was a white-haired guy with a band-aid on his nose. Sasagawa Ryohei, his mind supplied.

Another was a cold, steely-eyed glare. Hibari Kyoya.

The third was the warm, cheerful, and incredibly annoying gaze of a certain idiot. Yamamoto Takeshi.

And the last was the person in this entire world that he wanted to see most right now; it was his Tsuna.

When their gazes locked, he saw in Tsuna's eyes that the boy had recognized him, and before he even knew what had happened, his best friend had gotten up from his seat and tackled Hayato in an almost possessive embrace.

"Hayato…"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Well, that's another chapter come and gone, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Looks like their almost all together again. All that's left is for the two pineapple heads to meet the others and for Lambo to finally make his appearance! Do you guys have any guesses as to how that meeting will happen? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Ciao!<p>

P.S. Almost forgot. I'll see if I can update again tomorrow, and as always, reviews will motivate me to hurry the hell up. The fics I'll be updating next are ones I'm sure you'll be excited for. First, there's the one you guys have been waiting like two months for, "Summer to Remember," and two others that are rather popular, "Of Dreams and Hopes" and "Forgive but Never Forget."

P.P.S. I've moved my blog to wordpress, just to let you guys know. and I've gotta say, I like it much better! It's easier to use, it looks better, and you guys don't have to have an account to follow it, so hurry up and check it out, ne? The adress is as follows: skygemspeaks(dot)wordpress(dot)com.


	5. Almost Together

SkyGem: Hey all! I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update this! Hehe, I'll try my best not to take so long next time, but I can't give any promises…anyways, onto the story!

* * *

><p>After Takeshi had dragged Tsuna to the Disciplinary office, Kyoya called Ryohei to come as well, and Tsuna began his explanation of what had happened.<p>

When he got to the part about the Vongola being a mafia family and about it having the bloodiest history in the entire mafia world, the mood became grim, and no one could really find anything to say.

The tension just kept building as everyone was quiet, lost in their thoughts, when suddenly, the door burst open.

Startled, Tsuna turned to see who was suicidal enough to barge into the disciplinary office unannounced, and he almost had a heart attack.

There, standing in the doorway, was a first year with disheveled silver hair and beautiful, sea-green eyes.

It took Tsuna less than a second to react.

"Hayato," he cried, wrapping his arms around the boy in a desperate embrace.

Immediately, Hayato's arms went around Tsuna as the boy buried his face into the hollow at the base of his neck.

"I missed you so much," whispered Tsuna, and the edges of Hayato's mouth pulled up into a smile.

"I missed you too, Tsuna," he replied, closing his eyes and letting it sink in that Tsuna really, truly was there with him.

The two stayed like that for a few moments before Hayato noticed Tsuna start shaking, and his eyes flew open as a few tears squeezed out of the younger boy's eyes.

"T-Tsuna?" asked Hayato, suddenly alarmed that his friend was crying.

"H-Hayato…w-what should I do?" cried the boy, his voice slightly muffled by Hayato's clothing. "T-they want me to t-take over the Vongola…"

"You don't want to…?" asked Hayato in a quiet voice.

Tsuna just shook his head slowly, saying, "I w-want to. I really, really want to, b-but Hayato…do you have a-any idea what they've d-done to it? They've completely d-destroyed everything Giotto-nii c-cherished."

Hayato didn't say anything, finally understanding what was going on; he just kept his arms wrapped around Tsuna and waited for the boy to finish whatever he was saying.

"T-the Vongola was supposed t-to protect people, but n-now it's the family with t-the bloodiest history i-in the entire m-mafia."

"Then we just have to rebuild it," replied Hayato, and Tsuna perked up at this. He made to pull away, wanting to look Hayato in the eyes, but Hayato just continued holding him close. "You know, Tsuna, I was born into the mafia. I've grown up with the knowledge of the Vongola's history."

Tsuna grew very still at this, a sense of betrayal washing over him, but still Hayato continued talking.

"When I met Giotto-nii and the others, though, I saw just how different the Vongola had been in the beginning, and I started to get angry, just like you. I was so angry at what they'd done to Giotto-nii's Vongola that I could barely stand it."

"So…w-what did you do?" asked Tsuna, desperately seeking an answer.

"The only thing I could do. I vowed to myself that I would bring the Vongola back onto the right path if it was the last thing I did."

In the silence that followed, Hayato let go of Tsuna and stepped back to take a good look at the boy, a proud smile on his face.

Wiping away Tsuna's tears, he said, "Don't you think that's what Giotto-nii would have wanted?"

In reply, Tsuna nodded, and a smile stretched across his face as well. "T-thanks, Hayato…"

A quiet cough reminded the two that they weren't the only ones there, and Tsuna turned back to the others with a sheepish smile on his face. "Gomen, ne, minna-san. I hope I didn't worry you guys too much."

Takeshi just laughed his usual carefree laugh and got up to approach them, saying, "Don't worry, Tsuna! It's our job to worry!" And after ruffling the slightly younger male's hair for a second, he suddenly turned on the unsuspecting Hayato and threw an arm around the silveret's shoulder, saying, "Welcome back, by the way, Haya-chan! It's nice to finally be able to understand you!"

Hayato let out a growl and slipped out from under the boy's arm, saying, "Don't call me that, baka Takeshi."

Takeshi didn't reply to this, merely laughing and moving away to make room for Ryohei and Kyoya to welcome the newcomer.

"Any other time, and I would have bitten you to death for skipping class, herbivore," growled Kyoya, smacking the boy lightly on the side of his head with the palm of his hand.

"It's EXTREMELY good to see you again, tako head!" shouted Ryohei and Hayato smacked his sempai upside the head upon hearing the older male's nickname for him and actually understanding what it meant this time.

"Don't call me that, turf top!" shouted Hayato in reply, and the two got into a good-natured argument that Tsuna felt sure would become a norm for them now that they both understood each other.

"So, Tsuna, who are you going to choose as your guardians?" asked Takeshi casually after a moment.

Ryohei and Hayato stopped their verbal fight, which was fast turning physical, upon hearing this, and turned to look at Tsuna. Even Kyoya seemed interested, and a bright blush spread across Tsuna's face as everyone's attention was suddenly on him.

Looking down at his hands as he twiddled his fingers nervously, Tsuna stuttered out, "Ah, umm, I was kind of hoping, um, th-that maybe y-you guys would be my, um, guardians…?"

Everyone stared at Tsuna when he said this, all of them speechless.

"B-but you don't have to!" the brunet said quietly in response to their silence, "It's just that, e-ever since Reborn told me I was t-the heir to the Vongola, I-I've been wondering if maybe the r-reason we were all sent to the past was maybe t-to see what the V-Vongola was supposed to be like and c-change it when we were older, so…"

"So you think we were meant to be your guardians," Kyoya finished off for him, and Tsuna nodded.

There was another moment of silence before Takeshi broke the silence by excitedly claiming, "I call rain guardian!"

"Then I'm the EXTREME sun guardian!" shouted Ryohei at the top of his lungs.

"Hn. That would make me the cloud guardian then," was Kyoya's non-committal answer.

"And I," said Hayato, bowing to Tsuna, "will be your storm guardian and right-hand, Vongola Juudaime."

* * *

><p>Mukuro was walking back to Kokuyo land with Ken and Chikusa (who had come with him) after having spent the entire day at the hospital with Nagi, and his mood was less than stellar.<p>

The boy had successfully gotten Nagi onto the waiting list for donated organs, but there was still the issue of how they would pay for everything.

He hadn't mentioned it in front of his friend, not wanting to worry her, but he was really worried, and was didn't have even an inkling of how he was going to make the money.

Chikusa and Ken, understanding that their leader needed to think right now kept quiet, merely following him home obediently and wondering what was so special about the girl whose bedside they'd sat at all day.

So distracted was he by his current situation that when Mukuro was about to round a corner, he bumped into someone else, causing them to fall back.

"Oi! Watch where you're going baka yaro! You almost injured Juudaime!"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Well, there's the long awaited fifth chapter! I hope you guys weren't disappointed, ne? Looks like everyone's close to being gathered! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! And I'll try not to take three months to update the next chapter XD.<p> 


	6. The Missing Piece

SkyGem: Hey guys! Surprised? Lol~ Well, I was convinced to end my hiatus early, and you've got my FB fans to thank for that XD Anyways, from now on, I'll be updating my multi-chaps again, although I'm sorry to say the updates may not be as frequent as they've been in the past, because I'm in my senior year of high school this year. So, enough of that, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Mukuro, more than a little irritated at being interrupted from his thoughts, was about to start terrorizing the group of teens who had been so unfortunate as to come across him, when he saw, with a shock, that those very teens were people he recognized quite well.<p>

Pushing his worry for his Nagi to the back of his mind for the moment, Mukuro let out a very unmanly squeal, and threw himself at Tsuna, who was just getting up from the ground.

"Tuna fish! You're my little tuna, aren't you? Kufufu, I missed you so much! Have you missed me? How've you been doing?"

Tsuna stared at the older male in shock before stuttering out, "M-Mukuro-kun? Is that you?"

"Hai!" replied his friend cheerfully, eliciting startled looks from his two companions.

"Mukuro-sama?" asked Kakimoto questioningly, and the pineapple-haired man spun around to face him.

"Hai?" he asked with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Care to introduce us-byon?" asked Ken, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Ken, Chikusa, this is a childhood friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Tsu-kun, these guys-"

"Oi!" shouted an annoyed Hayato. "What are we? Chopped liver?"

Looking genuinely surprised, Mukuro looked over at the two that had been accompanying his sweet Tsu-kun and noticed that they were also faces he recognized quite well.

"Ah! Haya-chan and Takeshi!" he shouted in surprise, "I didn't even see you there! Kufufu, you two have grown up quite well! Still following Tsu-kun around, are you, Hayato?"

"Oi!" interrupted Ken, but was ignored.

"Shut up, you stupid illusionist. And get your hands off Juudaime!"

"Mukuro!" called Ken, still trying to get his attention.

"What if I don't want to get my hands off him?" demanded Mukuro, squeezing Tsuna tighter.

"Then I'll make you get-"

"Oi! Listen to me, you stupid PINEAPPLE HEAD!" shouted Ken in a fiery explosion of annoyance.

There was complete and utter silence for about a minute after he said this before Hayato and Takeshi both burst out laughing, and Tsuna tried valiantly to smother his own amusement.

"S-stop laughing, guys," said Tsuna, doing rather well in keeping a rather straight voice and face. "It's n-not nice to laugh at Mukuro-kun!"

Upon receiving the order, Hayato immediately tried his best to smother his laughter, the occasional chuckle escaping every few seconds, and Takeshi did the same.

Meanwhile, Mukuro's smile had morphed into something so terrifying, it had no right to be called a smile anymore.

Turning to his blond friend, Mukuro asked, "_What_ did you just call me?"

Ken, after years of knowing Mukuro, was not in the least bit scared, and smirked back confidently at him. "I called you a pineapple head. Got a problem with that?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, I do-"

"Mukuro!" exclaimed Tsuna, grabbing onto the older male's arm. "Please don't fight…I don't like it when you fight…Just finish introducing us, ne?"

For just a second, the illusionist looked torn between revenge, and his adoration for the boy that he still considered a little brother, even after all these years.

Finally, he let out a sigh and continued with the introductions, saying, "The grey-haired puppy over there is Gokudera Hayato, and the smiling idiot is Yamamoto Takeshi. They're also childhood friends and-"

"I'm not a puppy!" shouted Hayato at the same time as Ken asked, "We've known you your entire life! How come we've never met these childhood friends?"

Ignoring Hayato's indignant exclamation, Mukuro looked seriously at his friends, saying, "They're from _that time_."

Both Chikusa and Ken perked up a little upon hearing this; of course they knew what 'that time' was, but Mukuro had never really told them what exactly had happened then. Maybe they would finally get an answer?

Turning back to Tsuna and the others, Mukuro said, "The blond is Joshima Ken, and the one with the beanie is Kakimoto Chikusa. I've known them since before I could even remember."

Bowing slightly, Tsuna smiled at the two boys, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Joshima-kun and Kakimoto-kun! Thank you for always looking after Mukuro-kun!"

"Aww," Mukuro cooed, "Tsunayoshi-kun does care!"

Ken rolled his eyes at this, seeming exasperated, and Tsuna flashed him an understanding smile before turning back to his friend, asking, "So, Mukuro-kun, what brings you to Namimori? You don't live here, do you?"

Mukuro shook his head, and was about to answer his question before he realized just how everyone here would react to his news and suggested, "Why don't we go somewhere more private first, ne Tsunayoshi-kun? It's a bit of a long story."

"Sure!" was Tsuna's immediate reply. "My house isn't too far from here, so we can all hang out there! Joshima-kun and Kakimoto-kun are welcome as well!"

* * *

><p>The journey to the Sawada residence was by no means a quiet one, what with Mukuro gushing over Tsuna, Hayato arguing with him, Ken looking awkward, and Chikusa having a conversation with Takeshi.<p>

It was during a lull in Mukuro and Hayato's arguments that the illusionist remembered something that Hayato had said.

Turning to the silveret, he asked, "Why did you call Tsunayoshi "juudaime" earlier?"

Looking slightly startled, as if he'd forgotten that Mukuro still didn't know, Hayato replied (without his usual sarcasm), "Tsuna's going to be the juudaime of the Vongola."

Mukuro turned to stare at Tsuna when he heard this, and the boy was just smiling back sheepishly.

"We really need to do some serious catching up," said the older male, his mind racing as he realized that this was probably the answer to his dilemma of how to pay for Nagi's operation.

Tsuna only had a moment to nod before they suddenly found themselves in front of his house, and the brunet groaned, realizing that he still had to give Reborn an explanation about this morning's events.

"Let's get this over with," he mumbled to himself, leading his suddenly quiet entourage into his home.

* * *

><p>Reborn sat in Tsuna's room, staring at the two other occupants.<p>

The two of them had arrived not long ago, and when he had asked, the two of them had introduced themselves with their names, refusing to give up their relationship to his student until he had given them his name.

The two had adopted noticeably colder attitudes towards him the moment he told them his name, leaving the man shocked.

Afterwards, neither had made a peep, no matter how much he threatened them, and now they were all sitting wrapped in a deathly silence, waiting for a certain brunet to arrive.

When the aforementioned brunet finally did arrive, though, he brought with him five others, making the room rather cramped.

Kyoya, who had been one of the two in the room already, noticeably tensed when Tsuna entered with his following, obviously disliking the crowding that was going on, but he held back for two reasons.

For one: he had promised Tsuna to be on his best behaviour, and for another: he was rather taken aback by the appearance of one man he really hadn't been expecting to see at today's meeting.

Mukuro smiled when he saw his somewhat rival, and made a beeline for the bed, plopping down right beside the skylark, just to irritate him.

Before Kyoya could say anything, though, Reborn interrupted the silence by asking Tsuna, "Who are these people, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna took a cursory glance at all his friends, who had by now made themselves comfortable, before turning back to Reborn and saying simply, "They're my Famiglia."

Slightly taken aback, Reborn asked in an incredulous voice, "What?"

Drawing Reborn's attention to himself, Hayato answered the question, saying, "I'm Gokudera Hayato, his right-hand man and storm guardian."

Reborn stared at him with barely concealed shock for a moment, before Takeshi took over seamlessly, as if this conversation had been rehearsed.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, his rain guardian."

"I, Sasagawa Ryohei, am the sun guardian," replied the boxer from where he sat, leaning against the wall.

"Cloud guardian," grunted Kyoya, not feeling the need to introduce himself again.

"And I'm one of them mist guardians, Rokudo Mukuro," said Mukuro in a chipper voice, as if he hadn't just claimed that without any prior discussion on the topic.

"Joshima Ken," Ken introduced himself simply, and Chikusa replied in kind.

Reborn's gaze raked over them all, as if not knowing how to respond to this situation, before he finally focused on Mukuro, asking, "What do you mean that you're one of the mist guardians?"

"I mean there's another one. She's in the hospital right now."

Tsuna and the other guardians' heads snapped around to look at Mukuro at this, but they didn't say anything; now was not the time.

"You can't have two mist guardians," said Reborn, this time looking at Tsuna. "For that matter, how do you even know about guardians? I need my answers now, Tsunayoshi!"

"I can have as many mist guardians as I want!" retorted Tsuna; this was something he absolutely would not back down on; both Mukuro and Nagi were his mist guardians, and no one could tell him otherwise. "And I know everything I do about the Vongola because of the two weeks my guardians and I spent with the Vongola Primo and his guardians when we were younger."

Whatever Reborn had been expecting, it definitely hadn't been that.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" asked the sun arcobaleno, arching one elegant eyebrow.

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't expect you to believe anything I say. But I know that it's true, and that's all that really matters to me."

And with that matter addressed, Tsuna turned to Mukuro, asking the older male, "Now what was that about Nagi-chan being in the hospital?"

Reborn, surprised at how Tsuna had just brushed him off like that, decided it would be in his best interest to observe the ongoing conversation.

The man listened to Mukuro explain to everyone about Nagi's accident and Mukuro's idea to use the Vongola fortune to pay for it, and as he saw everyone's evident concern for the girl, he decided that he would observe his new student and his 'guardians' for a while before deciding if they were capable instead of just dismissing them right away.

It was obvious that they all really cared for each other, and as long as they had the potential, it wouldn't be too much trouble to train them into respectable mafiosi.

Not to mention that Tsuna's sudden hostility was really beginning to disconcert him, and he really needed a way to gain the boy's trust back. Now was as good a time as any to start.

And so, without a word to any of them, he whipped out his cell phone, had a rapid-fire conversation with the person on the other side in Italian, and then finally turned to look at the brats, who were all staring at him in confusion by now.

"That was Vongola Kyuudaime. He agreed to pay for her operation."

* * *

><p>A certain five-year-old stood outside the Sawada residence, looking up at the somewhat intimidating yet cozy-looking house.<p>

His father – no…his _boss_ had told him that, in order for people to accept him as the heir, he had to convince the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn, to become his tutor.

If Lambo wasn't able to convince him, his father would be very disappointed, and there was no way that Lambo was going to let his father be disappointed in him.

So, taking a deep breath, and drawing himself up to his full (still rather short) height, the little cow rang the doorbell.

Stepping back, he waited for the door to be answered…and he waited, and he waited.

After nearly two minutes had passed, and the door still hadn't been answered, Lambo was about to ring the doorbell again, when he heard the sound of clumsy footsteps making their way towards the door, and the next moment, it was opened by a brown-haired teen with kind eyes.

Looking down, the boy caught sight of Lambo, and his eyes widened in complete shock.

"L-Lampo?"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or anything…it's a pretty important transition chapter, 'cause after this, things are gonna be picking up pretty fast~ Well, that's all for today! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!<p> 


End file.
